


escape // sicheng centric

by lamebtch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamebtch/pseuds/lamebtch
Summary: basically I wanted to do a dark themeI got this on wattpad too but since no one really acknowledges NCT theredecided to bring my shots here!





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

_Been reading a lot of nct fanfics & Winwin is my bias_

_Decided to use my imagination to work_

_Winwin centric_

_Mainly dark theme here?_   
_Like I wanted to do a different concept_

_So enjoy?_

 


	2. Dong Young

                                                                                                                              

 

_"Just look at you." Dongyoung cooes as he pinches Sicheng's cheeks_

_The Chinese male's eyes were puffy do to crying_

_Wanting to escape this hell hole- because he doesn't know nor remembers how he even got in this man's home_

_He just knows he went out to go grocery shopping one moment and the next second he wakes up in a bed naked besides a man_

_His mind was in a haze while he tried to get up but a cloth covered his mouth and he blacked out again_

_-_

_Now here he is in 'their' bedroom, his hands tied to the headboard because he tried to escape while 'Sir' (Dongyoung); the man always told him to call him 'Sir', was at work. The man doesn't work at home so Sicheng  was usually alone_

_Only being able to go to the bathroom and back into the room_

_He didn't know why for the past days he didn't try to leave before since 'Sir' was gone for more than 4 hours_

_But now understanding why it was so damn easy was because 'Sir' had a hidden cameras_

_Sicheng felt like an idiot_

_-_

_"Now baby, you're going to be punished. So hopefully you can handle a bit of pain." Sir says while grabbing an item under the bed_

_It was a black leather wip_

_Sicheng trembled as 'Sir' smiles at his reaction_

_"Tonight call me by my name DongYoung because after this you'll never try to_ **_escape_ ** _again."_


	3. Moon Taeil

                                                                                

 

_"Hey Baby, are you going to stay with me tonight?" Taeil asks wrapping an arm around Sicheng's shoulder_

_"But Hyung, Yuta and John-" Sicheng was cut off, the feeling of Taeil's hand on his neck made him tense- feeling the slight pressure_

_"You hung out yesterday." Taeil whines into his ear making the younger shiver_

_-_

_Now Taeil couldn't lie and say he isn't possessive_

_He loved Sicheng more than anyone within the dorm- no within the group_

_He hated it when one of the members would take Sicheng away especially if his baby had attention on him_

_-_

_Whimpers slipped past Sicheng's lips, Taeil pounding him from behind_

_"You're only mine..mine." Taeil growls against his ear before nipping onto the earlobe_

_A sob was the only response Sicheng could let out_

_"Baby, I need an answer. Oh wait you know your place right?" Taeil chuckles out, nipping and sucking on the younger's neck and shoulders_

_"I-I.." Sicheng stutters upon his words, Taeil thrusting in a certain angle that hit Sicheng's prostate spot on_

_"You can never escape this baby, you can never_ _**escape** _ _my words. Shi-" Taeil groans giving a few more thrusts and releasing into the younger_

_"You can only hang with me and I'll make sure everyone else knows that too." Taeil says softly kissing behind Sicheng's head and grabbing the younger's cock_

_The feeling of it limp on his palm while he brought it to full hardness and helping Sicheng cum as well_

_Because Sicheng is his baby_


	4. Yuta

__

_Yuta always stared at him from the distance_

 

_So close yet so far_

 

_Being part of the same dance class but never interacting with each other because of a Sicheng's boyfriend Taeyong_

 

_The main dancer in the class_

 

_Yuta hated the man with a passion_

 

_Always sneaking grabs of what is his_

 

_God the day where Sicheng accused Taeyong of 'cheating' during class; it caused a huge scene, while Taeyong seemed baffled by the younger's outburst_

 

_Yuta couldn't stop smiling at the seem before him as Sicheng ran out of the class room and he soon followed out._

 

_Seeming like the comforting classmate he was, Yuta was behind it all._

 

_Poor Sicheng didn't even know_

 

_He was naive_

 

_Yuta loves that about the boy_

 

_Taeyong tried to come up to Sicheng and explain_

 

_Though Yuta made sure that Sicheng never listened to his ex._

 

_-_

 

_"Honey, please don't cry.." Yuta cooes as he kisses the top of his boyfriend’s head_

 

_"But Yuta..he wanted to explain it again. It has been months.." Sicheng mutters out as he wipes his eyes_

 

_"Maybe I should give him a chance, I mean he wouldn't be trying so hard to-" Sicheng was cut off by hearing a low growl behind him_

 

_Turning his head to eye Yuta, he notices how pissed the older looks_

 

_"Sicheng I swear to fucking god you aren't listening to that asshole. Once you do you'll leave me. He'll take you away from me." Yuta wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s small waist as he brings him closer into his chest_

 

_Sicheng stiffens, Yuta buries his face into his shoulder_

 

_"Yuta you know that wouldn't happen.." Sicheng says softly but Yuta didn't seem to listen_

 

_"You're mine. Just mine. You can't leave me. You can't **escape** me. You are mine." Yuta says lowly_

 

_Sicheng lips tremble slightly as he tried not to show any fear, Yuta's possessive behavior was a side the male never knew._

 

_Of course he didn't. He didn't know much about Yuta aside from being there from the beginning when Taeyong broke his heart._

 

_Always there when Taeyong tried to approach him._

 

_Always there when he hung out with his other friends._

 

_Always there in the distant._

 

_He always been there._

 


	5. Wong Yukhei

_Sicheng cowers in the corner as Yukhei came closer_

 

_"You know Sicheng, cowering isn't going to make me pity you." Yukhei says coldly_

 

_Crouching down on his knees, making eye contact with the older Chinese male_

 

_"You're mine baby, no escape baby." Yukhei says clearly with each emphasis on baby_

 

_Sicheng quivers, Yukhei found it ridiculous and takes a hold of Sicheng's arm_

 

_Pulling him up and having the older in his arms_

 

_"Now don't make me angry." Yukhei says into Sicheng's ear, moving his big hands to grasp the older's small waist_

 

_Slipping past Sicheng's shirt and snaking his hands to press into the soft flesh_

 

_"Can't wait to make your body beautiful with color." Yukhei whispers and those words made Sicheng tremble_

 


End file.
